


cream and sugar

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Crush, Getting Together, HaruD is established, M/M, kind of, poly?? kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daimon has a crush. His boyfriend tells him to go for it.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Kusunoki Daimon, Mitsurugi Koharu/Kusunoki Daimon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	cream and sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Yep definitely wrote this after that new comic!

"Nayuta came in again this morning," Daimon said. Usually he waited for Koharu to ask how his day went, but his tongue had been loosened ever since the lead singer of GYROAXIA first walked into his cafe weeks ago. "He was listening to something today, so I wonder if he's working on a new track. It's pretty impressive that someone his age is the composer and lyricist..."

"Hey." Koharu looked up from his lap. "You've been talking about Nayuta Asahi an awful lot lately, doncha think?" It sounded like he was put out that his own boyfriend was talking so much about another guy.

Daimon quickly tried to clear the air. "It's not like that. I'm just surprised that he keeps coming back."

"Not like 'that'?" Koharu sat up and spun around to face him, his eyebrows shooting straight up. "Oh my God. You have a thing for him. You have a thing for a kid half your age."

Daimon stiffened at the words. He should have denied it furiously, but what slipped out of his mouth was, "He's not that young..." A weak defense of his feelings.

"Almost." Koharu shook his head, wearing that disapproving face that he gave Felix sometimes. "He can't even drink yet."

Oof, why did he have to remind him? It wasn't like Daimon wanted to do anything to him! He just thought he was a little cute, the way he stumbled in some days when he was sleepy and lit up upon tasting his coffee. He always thought he'd be harder to approach, but Nayuta had a soft side to him that Daimon found particularly charming. He was fumbling for the proper words to explain himself, when Koharu suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding, Daimon!" Koharu gave him a heavy pat on the shoulder. Daimon took a deep breath and let the air go out of him all at once. He'd really gotten all wound out because of Koharu's needling. Koharu smiled, trying to reassure him. "I think it's cute. You don't think he might be interested in you...?"

Daimon's mouth fell open at what he was hinting at. Koharu wasn't actually encouraging him, was he? Over the years they had occasionally come to each other with a crush or potential relationship they wanted to pursue, but Koharu was really putting the cart before the horse here. He wasn't even sure he liked Nayuta in that way, and there was still the matter of what Nayuta would think of it. "There's no way he would be."

"Isn't Shinjuku full of cafes? Just seems like a long way to go for a cup of coffee, several times a week..." Koharu wagged his eyebrows, saying low, "Maybe he's coming by to check out the handsome barista?"

It wasn't often that Daimon got flustered over such things, but he could feel his cheeks growing warm at Koharu's teasing. "Nayuta seems the type that's very particular about things. I don't think it's strange to go out of the way for coffee he actually likes."

"Hehe, so you think your coffee's the best in Tokyo? Pretty bold there, Daimon!" Koharu was grinning. Of course it wasn't like that, but what other reason would it be? "I think you should go for it."

"I can't make a move on a customer." It was against policy and common decency, and more importantly, if Daimon did that... "What if he doesn't want to come back?"

"Haha, see? I knew you liked him! You don't wanna make a move 'cause you're worried you'll ruin it. Isn't that what you thought about me?"

Ten years had past, but the memory of his confession was still fresh. "Yes... and you rejected me."

"Only for a little bit!" It was lucky for the both of them that Koharu had realized his feelings a few months later. Daimon had promised to give up on him if he was rejected, but the love he had for his long-time friend was too deep to throw away so quickly.

Still, even if their union had eventually soothed away that pain, Daimon dreaded the idea of going out on such a limb again, and exposing himself like that. More than likely, it would lead to things being awkward between him and Nayuta from now on. A sad thought. "I can't."

"Fine, fine... I won't hassle you about it then."

There was still a little grin on Koharu's lips, because he'd managed to make Daimon reluctantly admit his crush. Ugh. He'd been denying it for so long, but now that Koharu had confronted him, he had to accept it as the truth.

If the pattern held true, Nayuta would be at the shop tomorrow. Daimon didn't get a lot of customers around the time he came by after the morning rush, so sometimes it was just him and Nayuta. He seemed to like the calmness of it - maybe that was why he chose his little cafe over the more popular ones. It certainly wasn't because of him...

* * *

As expected, Nayuta did come the next day. There was a table of customers that filed out moments after Nayuta arrived and took his usual seat at the counter. Daimon felt himself growing tense, looking down at Nayuta's face. His eyelashes were really pretty, making him look more delicate up close than the fearsome aura he had on stage. His long, billowy clothing hid his frame, but Daimon could tell he was quite thin and lean for his size.

He served Nayuta his coffee and guilty watched as he savored it. Taking a long inhale of the aroma, then pressing it to his lips and having a sip, and sighing with approval. Daimon had to look away before Nayuta noticed him staring, and readily busied himself with cleaning the tables and the bar. Really, he started doing just anything to take his mind off of Asahi Nayuta, and Koharu's voice in his head telling him to just go for it.

"Your drumming isn't half-bad." Nayuta's voice came, suddenly.

"Hm?" Daimon managed to contain his surprise with a dignified sound, but he was truly shocked to be praised out of the blue like that. From everything he'd heard about Nayuta, it was rare for him to give compliments, even ones as mild as that.

"I bought a CD." Nayuta tilted his head, eyes fixing on him. "I don't usually bother with that for other bands."

...Was it just him, or was Nayuta looking at with intensity, like he was actually waiting for his reaction. But what kind of reaction? Was Nayuta here to feel him out as a rival? No, he didn't seem that particularly interested in the other bands, and especially not their drummers...

"Ah. Thank you," Daimon said stiffly.

"Ha?" Nayuta leaned back in his chair with a huff and Daimon worried he'd said something to offend him. "You don't get it, do you? I'm saying you're special."

Huh? Daimon stared at Nayuta, his brain running a mile a minute. What did he mean by that? He didn't mean...!? No way, was Koharu actually right?

"Ah..." Now was his chance. He wasn't completely sure if Nayuta meant it like _that_ , so he just had to subtly let Nayuta know he was interested in him in return. "I... I have a boyfriend." Wait.

"Tsk." Nayuta clicked his tongue and looked away, his brows furrowing in frustration.

For a moment, Daimon worried he was going to rush out of the cafe in a huff. He quickly pushed out the rest before it was too late, "But he told me it's okay!"

Nayuta was looking at him again, this time suspiciously, but Daimon had at least managed to stop him from leaving. "Your boyfriend doesn't mind you seeing other guys?"

"No." There was another long moment of Nayuta sizing him up, and Daimon felt his confidence draining under the scrutiny. "...It's a deal breaker for you, though, huh?" Daimon muttered the words in quiet disappointment. Well, it wasn't like everyone was cut out for that kind of relationship. Nayuta was young, and seemed like he was used to being the center of attention - if the vibe GYROAXIA put out was anything to go off. Having to share a lover with another person likely didn't suit his needs...

"Not really," Nayuta said. "If it was someone else, maybe. But you... Your drumming's pretty good. And so is your coffee. I don't think you're the type to half-ass things." Though Nayuta was so much younger than him, Daimon felt deeply gratified by the compliment.

"I'm not." And now that he'd boldly said that, he needed to follow through. He cleared his throat, and said, "Maybe we could have dinner sometime."

"Yeah. If I've got nothing better to do." Nayuta lifted his cup, and cringed when the liquid touched his lips. "Tsk. Coffee's gone cold."

Now that Daimon realized it, Nayuta had barely touched his coffee since he first arrived. The whole time he sat at the counter, he'd been rubbing along the rim of the cup, distracted by something. Had he been just as nervous as Daimon felt these last few days, not knowing the results of confessing his feelings?

The thought put a little smile on his face. Another cute side of Nayuta that he'd gotten to see. Daimon was hoping he'd get to see more of them from now on. "I'll make you a fresh one, Nayuta-kun." He reached down to grab Nayuta's cup when his slender hand caught his own.

Nayuta's gaze was intense, warming Daimon's face. "Just Nayuta," he corrected.

Daimon had to swallow twice before his voice decided to work. "Ah. Yes. Nayuta." Nayuta's lips quirked with a little smile that made Daimon's heart skip a beat, and when he pulled his hand away, he could still feel the lingering warmth like an afterimage.

It was shaping up to be a really good day. He'd have to tell Koharu all about it.


End file.
